How To Save A Life
by Areku Jeevas
Summary: One-shot/song fic about the pain Matt left a certain someone with after Takada's guards kill him.


How To Save A Life

_**~One shot/song fic~**_

_**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came**_

We had had a fight last night, again. It seems like that's all we've been doing for the past two weeks. And we fight about the stupidest things; him playing his video games and never putting them down, him always carrying a gun. But, I guess that I do wrong things too; like never wanting to talk to him when he wants to talk to me, never listening to him when he talks. I guess I'm the worse one here…

I was laying in our bed, curled up in one of his stripped shirts when he walked threw our bed room door. He looked at me and then went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I didn't want to fight tonight.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

He walked out of the bathroom in his black boxers. He walked over to the bed and laid down beside me, his face turned away. Yes, he was still mad at me, and who'd blame him? Not me…

"Matt…?" I whispered softly.

He grunted.

"Matt…?" I whispered again.

No answer.

I look in a deep breath, trying not to yell. "Matt… Please, can we just talk?"

_**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And I pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you**_

He turned to me, he looked like he was about to cry. And that's what made me cry. I hated to see him upset, and I hated even more that I was the one who caused it.

"Matt, I'm sorry that I never listen to you. I'm sorry that I'm a bitch. I'm sorry that I make you up set." I mumbled as tears slid down my face and onto the pillow.

He closed his eyes without saying a word. Is that it then? Is it over between me and him? Is it over?

I held my breath, praying that he would say something. After about two minutes, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to him. "M-Matt?" I asked looking up at him. His face was stone. His wet red hair falling over his flawless face.

"Areku, I love you." He whispered. His choice of words caught me off guard. But, yet, it was so right.

"Matt, I love you too." I smiled. "And I'm sorry."

"Apology excepted."

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

I opened my eyes and felt around the bed due to the lack of body heat I was feeling. I was alone. I let out a little huff of air and got out of bed. I bent down and picked up his stripped shirt off the floor and slipped it over my body. I felt better now. Apologizing to Matt; now everything's alright.

I scratched my head and looked at the clock. It was ten pm. "Holy hell, it's late…I slept all fucking day…" I mumbled as I walked over to the door and twisted to knob. I walked into the living room to see no one there. "Hmm…" I mumbled, and then went into the kitchen. "Matt…? Mello…?" I called, no one answered.

I sighed and walked into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and clicked on the TV. The news was on. I was about to turn it, but I froze.

"A couple of hours ago, a young man by the name of Mail Jeevas was shot down by Takada's guards. His partner is yet to be found, and whereabouts on Takada have yet to be discovered. More when we get back." Said the news man.

I fell to the floor and held my face in my hands. This couldn't be happening… Could it?

_**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and **__**grant**__** him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

As much as I didn't want it to, it happened. He was so stupid, why would he do this? Didn't he know that he was going to die? He's smart, yet so damn stupid. So stupid, so damn stupid.

I stared at my big red puffy eyes in the bathroom mirror. I opened the medicine cabinet and took out a huge bottle of Advil PM. I rolled the bottle around in my hands and walked over to the bathroom door. I locked the door and then walked over to the bath tub and sat down on the side of it. I put the plug in and turned on the water. I took off my clothes and sat in the water.

"Do I really want to do this?" I asked myself, twisting open the medicine bottle and looking at the pills. I couldn't live without Matt. "Yes I do…" I whispered and then chugged the bottle like it was a delicious drink. I threw the bottle on the floor and sank down to the bottom of the tub. I could hear the water pounding into the tub, and then, everything started to fade and my vision started to get hazy. I took in a deep breath and then closed my eyes… I then saw Matt and Mello waiting for me with open arms.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

How to save a life  
How to save a life

_**FIN**_


End file.
